A conventional fuse device may be used in semiconductor memory devices or logic devices for various purposes, such as repairing defective cells, chip identification (ID) information, circuit customization, etc. For example, cells determined as defective can be replaced with redundancy cells by a fuse device. Accordingly, a decrease in a manufacturing yield due to the defective cells can be resolved.
Two types of fuse devices are a laser-blown type and an electrically-blown type. The laser-blown type fuse device may use a laser beam to blow a fuse line.
On the other hand, the electrically-blown type fuse device may apply a programming current to a fuse link so that the fuse link is blown due to an electromigration (EM) effect and a Joule heating effect. The method of electrically blowing a fuse can be used after packaging a semiconductor chip. A fuse device employing the method of electrically blowing a fuse may be referred to as an electrical fuse device.
A conventional electrical fuse device may have a change in electrical resistance caused by blowing the fuse link. However, according to the conventional method, a sufficient sensing margin cannot be obtained, and thus it may be difficult to reduce the sizes of a fuse device and a semiconductor device including the fuse device.